Ma satanée souffrance
by Wylmite
Summary: Je te sers de plus en plus fort, je ne veux pas te lâcher de peur que tu partes. Je sais que tu le feras, tu es toujours partie, cette fois, cependant, je veux que tu restes le plus longtemps possible, que tu restes pour l'éternité.  One-Shot


Ma satanée souffrance

Je viens d'arriver, la cérémonie est pratiquement terminée, et tu es mariée à ton buveur de sang. Je ne voulais pas venir. Je n'en avais aucune envie même. Mais, encore une fois je voulais te faire plaisir, je voulais être ton meilleur ami, une dernière fois. Leah me trouvais pathétique, évidemment. Je ne lui avais rien dit mais, tu connais notre truc de loup. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, je me trouvais pathétique. Imbécile même. Pourquoi voulais-je à ce point te faire plaisir Bella ? Pourquoi j'allais toujours à l'encontre de mes principes pour toi, alors que je savais très bien qu'au final c'était toujours lui que tu choisissais? Ceci n'est pas un concours, me dirais tu si tu m'entendrais, mais si justement et, c'est lui qui a remporté le gros lot.

Je l'entends grogner, toi non, c'est trop bas pour tes oreilles humaines. Il n'aime pas que je parle de toi comme je l'ai fait, que je te compare à un vulgaire prix. Mais, depuis quand je me soucis de ce qu'il veut ? Et puis, si mes pensées sont trop grossières pour lui, il n'a qu'à ne pas les lire, je me porterais beaucoup mieux. Il sourit, preuve qu'encore une fois il s'était introduit dans ma tête. «Foutu buveur de sang», jurais-je. Il leva la tête vers moi et, me fit un léger sourire narquois. À cet instant, les seules raisons qui faisaient qu'il n'était pas réduit en miette étaient que le jardin était rempli d'humain et, que je ne voulais pas révéler ma nature. Quoique cela mettrait sûrement un peu d'action à ce calvaire. Je ne le ferai pas, toutefois. Pour toi, évidemment, je ne voudrais pas gâcher le plus beau jour de ta vie même s'il se trouve à être aussi le pire de ma minable existence. J'entends Sam. Il est venu avec les autres pour intervenir, au cas où. Comme si j'allais me transformer devant cette bande de vampires tous près à me tuer. À bien y penser, je devrais peut-être le faire, comme ça, ils stopperaient ma misérable vie.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?» t'entendis-je demander

« Un cadeau de mariage surprise » te répondit ton vampire adoré. Vous avancez en dansant vers moi. L'odeur devint de plus en plus désagréable au fil de votre approche. Les membres de la meute reculèrent, la puanteur étant trop forte. Vous vous arrêtez finalement dans un coin sombre près d'un cèdre. Celui où je suis caché. Edward me regarde. Toi non, tu ne me vois pas.

« Merci, me dit-il, c'est un geste très... gentil de ta part.»

« Gentil est mon deuxième prénom ripostais-je. Puis-je me permettre ?»

Tu portas une main à ta gorge. Comme si tu allais manquer de souffle. Non d'un chien Bella , pourquoi as-tu toujours cette réaction quand tu me vois ?Comme si j'étais la chose la plus importante de ta vie, que j'étais ton oxygène, ce qui est faux. Cela serait beaucoup simple d'arrêter de t'aimer si je voyais que tu me détestais. Alors, je t'en supplie Bella maudit moi, comme tu maudissais Victoria. Peut-être qu'ainsi j'arrêterai de croire, d'espérer. Mais bien sûr, tu ne le fais pas. Comme d'habitude, tu ne m'écoutes pas. Non d'un chien Bella, pourquoi veux-tu à ce point me faire mal? Pourquoi reviens-tu sans cesse vers moi ? C'est lui que tu as choisis, pourquoi ne m'oublie donc tu pas comme moi je voudrais t'oublier ?

« Jacob, tu t'écrias, Jacob! »

« Salut, Bella » Répondis-je simplement. Mais en même temps, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? Que je te dise joyeusement : « Hey ! Bella ! Je suis vraiment contente pour toi, félicitations, Edward est le mec idéal, vous formez un couple magnifique et je suis impatient de te voir à ton tour devenir une sangsue ». Je n'en pensais pas un mot et, tu savais très bien et que si j'avais pu, il serait déjà mort. Comme eux tous d'ailleurs.

Tu trébuches, je te rattrape et nous commençâmes à danser. C'était un bien grand mot, nous faisions qu'être debout enlacés mais, je savourais le plus possible ce moment avec toi, notre dernier moment. Ton vampire chéri est parti, prétextant une excuse bidon dont je n'ai pas écouté un seul mot, j'en avais rien à faire.« Merci » Pensais-je tout de même à contrecœur. Mais, je n'avais pas le choix, il m'avait offert le plus merveilleux des cadeaux : un ultime instant avec toi. Tu pleures à présent, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ce jour n'était pas supposé être le plus merveilleux de ta courte existence ?

« Arrête de pleurnicher Bella, tu vas abimer ta tenue. Ce n'est que moi» C'est ce que j'étais et, apparemment, cela n'avait pas suffi puisque tu m'avais préféré Edward. Je te sers de plus en plus fort, je ne veux pas te lâcher de peur que tu partes. Je sais que tu le feras, tu es toujours partie, cette fois, cependant, je veux que tu restes le plus longtemps possible, que tu restes pour l'éternité. Nous parlâmes mais, la conversation ne m'importa peu étant trop occupé à te regarder. Juste pour ça, j'avais bien fait de venir car, je devais me l'avouer, tu étais magnifique dans ta robe blanche, comme toujours. Ton mariage entier était fantastique, je devais reconnaître que le petit lutin s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour l'organiser. Toutefois, j'en étais persuadé, le nôtre aurait été encore plus beau.

« Es-tu heureuse Bella ? » Les mots franchirent mes lèvres sans m'y attendre mais, je guettais ta réponse. Edward aussi qui, j'en étais persuadé, écoutait notre conversation avec grande intérêt. Malgré que nous la savions pertinemment tout les deux.

« Oui» m'as tu répondu. Évidemment que tu étais heureuse, tu étais mariée au monstre que tu aimes le plus au monde et, tu vas enfin devenir une des leurs ce que tu as toujours voulu. Alors, pourquoi a-t-il toujours une part de moi qui espère encore? Je n'en sais rien. Par moment, je comprends Leah. Elle est insupportable mais, elle aussi à perdu l'amour de sa vie puisqu'avec évidence, c'est comme ça que je te voyais moi, et que je te vois encore.

« Et toi, Jacob, Franchement ? » Si j'étais heureux ? Bien sûr que non devine pourquoi j'étais parti. Ce n'était sûrement pas pour faire du camping. Mais je ne pouvais pas te répondre ça. Parce que même si tu me faisais mal, je ne voulais pas t'en faire à toi.

« Je vais bien, Bella. Vraiment » C'était faux et tu le sais très bien mais, je ne voulais pas gâcher ton mariage ni nos dernièrs instants ensemble. Nos derniers instants avant ta nouvelle vie, avant ta mort. Car après quand ton cœur aura cessé de battre, tu n'existeras plus et, tu le sais très bien. C'est ce qui me fait le plus de peine, en fait. Que tu aies décidé de mettre fin à ton existence pour lui plutôt que de poursuivre la tienne avec moi. Je sais que j'aurais pu t'offrir beaucoup mieux. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je crois que je t'aimerais toute ma vie Bella. Si je te faisais part de cette idée, tu me dirais sans doute : « Tu ne peux pas m'aimer toute ta vie Jake. Tu sais très bien que tu vas finir par t'imprégner.» Mais non d'un chien, ne comprends-tu pas que je ne veux pas m'imprégner justement ? Je ne veux pas oublier ce que je ressens pour toi, je ne suis pas près pour ça. Parce que même si t'aimer me fait un mal de chien, c'est le plus beau sentiment qui m'a habité à ce jour et, je veux m'en rappeler toute ma misérable vie. Jusqu'à ce que je meurs. Jusqu'à ce que le monde explose aurais-je du dire car, évidemment chanceux comme je l'étais je n'allais pas en avoir la chance. J'étais donc destiné à avoir une insignifiante vie de loup au côté d'Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Leah, Sam, Seth, Colin et Brady. Quelle aubaine j'avais ! Cela avait toujours été mon rêve de me battre contre les méchants vampires. Les vampires tout simplement aurais-je dû dire car même si tu le pensais il n'en existait pas de bons et, les Cullen étaient comme tous les autres, des créatures sans âmes.

Tu pleures encore pourtant, ce n'est pas toi qui es supposé le faire Bella, c'est moi. Je mémorisai tout de même cette image de toi dans ma tête, la dernière que j'aurai de toi en tant qu'humaine. Edward doit trouver mes pensées ennuyantes, elles tournent autour des mêmes points depuis plusieurs minutes : Toi, ma peine et la fin de ta vie.

« Ce n'est pas pour ce soir Jacob » Me dis-tu comme si tu avais toi aussi le défaut de déchiffrer les songes

Un soulagement intense traversa mon corps. Je te questionnai mais n'écouta pas les réponses leur répondant automatiquement. Je n'en avais rien à faire. Ce n'était pas ce soir et, c'était juste ça qui comptait.

« Je ne diffère rien, t'emportas-tu. Et si, je peux avoir une vraie lune de miel. Je peux faire ce que je veux! Reste en dehors de ça !»

J'interrompis notre danse. Quoi? Avais-je bien compris ? Tu ne voulais pas réellement faire ça ? Tu étais encore humaine, il allait te tuer c'était évident ! La colère était si grande que je ne contrôlais plus mon corps. Sans que je le veuille, ma main s'agrippa autour de ton bras et le serra de plus en plus fort. Edward était revenu à nos côtés. Il me dit quelque chose mais, je m'en aperçus à peine. J'entrepris de te secouer, mon corps tremblant de rage. Des grondements sourds résonnèrent derrière moi mais, je ne m'en préoccupais guère.

« Jake ça suffit ! C'était Seth. Tu es en train de perdre les pédales. »

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, je ne me contrôlais plus.

« Tu vas lui faire mal, insista Seth. Lâche-la. »

Puis, tout se passa très vite Seth et Sam me retinrent tandis qu'Edward se mit devant toi comme un rempart. Ils essayèrent de me tirer vers l'arrière mais n'y arrivaient pas. J'étais trop secoué pour qu'ils puissent me bouger. Pourtant, ils finirent par me déplacer et, ils m'enfoncèrent de plus en plus loin dans le bois, m'éloignant par le fait même de ton mariage, de lui et de toi, ma satanée souffrance.

« Je suis navrée » t'entendis-je murmuré. Puis, je disparus complètement.

* * *

><p>C'est la fin de ce One-shot :)<p>

les reviews font toujours plaisir

Wylmite :)


End file.
